Trust me: Lily Evans and James Potter one shot
by Miss Jessica-May Hall
Summary: A gripping story of a complicated young love story.


Lily and James Potter

One shot: Trust me!

"Look Sev-erus please don't do this, I'm sick of making excuses for you and your death eater mates and I don't ever want to talk to you again," shouted Lily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to turn on you in front of everyone, I didn't mean to call you that Lily, I had to get your attention somehow, James was just slobbering all over you." Reasoned Severus. Lily looked outraged! "Yes I see the way you two flirt and the way he looks at you, Lil!" continued Severus just beginning to raise his voice.

"Just because he fancies me doesn't mean that anything is going happen. And that's no excuse for hexing me and then calling me a MUDBLOOD Snape!" Severus looked aghast. "I want nothing more to do with you and it's none of your business what me and the mauderes get up to, I know you hate them but you have no reason to." Said Lily.

"Lily? Is that you?" asked a voice from behind her. She and Snape both turned round to see Sirius Black, James' best mate, looking from her to Snape. "Is he bothering you Lily?"

"No he's just leaving and he's not coming back, goodnight Sirius" she replied slowly walking back through the portrait hole and wiping her sore, puffy eyes on the sleeve of her robes. She walked into the common room to find it empty. She slumped into the chair near the bristling fire and looked up at the old clock that sat directly above the Gryffindor notice board, it read half past 3am, no wonder no one was around. She then stood up and bent down so she could lie on the floor admiring it. Lily had always thought it was a strange looking clock, it had 100 hands all pointing in different directions and to tell the time you had to ask it for the time. Underneath the 100 hands lay a sliding glass door, which enclosed a miniature dragon. A Hungarian horntail.

"Sirius said he saw you running away upset," said a familiar cheeky voice. "I thought I'd find you in here", he continued. He slumped next to her.

"James what are you doing here? What if you get caught, you're already on 3 detentions a week!" James stared at her green emerald eyes, he had always loved them. They were one of the many things that drawn him to her. One of the other things was her long red locks, which just trickled down her shoulders and onto the floor as she lay beside him. " I care about you Lily, you know I do." He said softly as he flashed one of his special signature smiles that usually got all the ladies hearts racing. She appreciated this and smiled back at him. "You've done the right thing Lily, you're better off without him!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She smiled "Then why do I feel like this, like I've done something terrible and I'm being punished?" she asked turning over to look at James, the man she truly loved more than anything in the world. "You're too good to do something bad plus you didn't turn on your best mate! He's evil and I know I'm the bully and I always start on him and I'm really sorry. I know you never liked me because you think me and my friends are arrogant toe-rags and I keep pestering you to go out with me but it's only cause I fallen for you. I would do anything for you. I know you feel the same way Evans," she looked at him as his cocky smile slid back on his face. He continued "I know all you want is for someone to look after you, protect you and love you. I know you want to be with me. You love me as much as I love you." She looked at his face as she turned to face him. "I wouldn't work James." She replied softly after the minutes of silence passed. "Why not?" said James as he grabbed her arm and turned back to face him. He eyes met his hazel brown eyes. "Because of Severus and it's against all my views of you. It's just bad. You're the bully and the popular lad who gets all the girls and I don't want to be the 156th girl to go out with the big Quidditch player. Yes a bit of harmless flirting is fine but this isn't right. Plus Grace Winterbottom is running after you, it isn't fair," she said with a huge sigh, tears ran down her cheeks. James did not know what to do to make her see. He had done his charming flirting, that normally worked for any other girl. But then again, Lily Evans wasn't any other girl.

"Look at me Lily," he asked softly. Lily tried to pretend she had not heard. "Please Lily?" he said his voice. There was that nervous desperation in his voice. She then turned round to face him, to watch his lips move and his eyes twinkled as he talked. "Lily Evans, I have tried to get you to be my girlfriend for the past 4 years, and I'm not going to let you walk out of my life now because of some twat who tries to control your life! I would do anything to have you. Please?" he looked at her to find a reassuring smile on her face. She knew that he meant it.

He leaned forward and the next thing she knew they were both kissing, her hand was in his soft black messy hair, which was one of the things that made him so attractive. His hand was round he waist. In one way she didn't want to let go. She wanted it to be like this, but she had to it felt wrong. He was ecstatic, he was finally getting to kiss her! She broke apart from him. She rolled over so that she wasn't looking at his face. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"I'll tell you what," he said "you come on one date with me and then if you really don't want to see me then, then you can walk away from this forever and I'll never bother you again." This was the thing she wanted more than anything. She looked at him, "Okay tell me where and when and I'll meet you there" she said reluctantly. "it's after hours and I need my sleep, I'm off to the dormitories," she stood up and smiled "Goodnight James as she turned to walk away up the stairwell. "Do I not get a good night kiss?" he asked cheekily even though he knew the answer.

He stood up. He was surprised as she reached over and kissed him gently and sloped off up the stairwell and into her room. He was over the moon, the happiest man alive! He walked forwards towards the door to his stairwell and he opened the door to find Remus, Peter and Sirius standing smirking. "You're so on your way Prongs," laughed Sirius.

"You proper love her, I never knew you really, really was that into her! I knew you were persistent but I thought you were just trying to prove a point," said Remus sounding astounded. " Well dear Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail I really do love her and I'm going to do what ever it takes. Oh were you listening to the whole of that?" said James in a matter-of-fact voice. "Well yeah except for the bit where you weren't talking. You know the bit where everything went quiet" exclaimed Peter.

"That 's cause they were kissing you idiot. You're so thick sometimes Wormtail!" bellowed Sirius. "Shhh, keep your voice down Padfoot" whispered Remus as he nudged him in the ribs.

"Come on then, I'm tired let's head up and I'll answer all your questions," said James as he headed up the marble steps. "I have to make this date extra special so that she'll want to have another one. I know where I'm going to have it but not what I'm going to do. Any ideas" asked James as he undressed.

"Where are you having it?" whispered Wormtail.

"The lake! It's where she goes to get space and clear her head. She told me that!" replied James.

"Prongs if there's one thing I know for a fact, you really have a way with the ladies!" Sirius said half laughing and half flabbergasted.

"Well she defiantly took some charming but I vow that I'll make her happy and I'll get a second date!" announced James.

James awoke, on the Saturday of his date with Lily, with a look on his face that resembled the time he got struck on the back of the head with a buldger and fell off his broom 13 feet high in the air. "What's up with your face?" asked Moony sensitively while the others laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot today's the day isn't it? Have you got all the things ready? Do you want us to wait up?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I want to tell you how it went!" he replied. "What time is it?" He pushed his glasses on his face, he then stood up and started to pull his t-shirt and jeans on. "I'm going for breakfast are you coming?" he asked quietly.

They made their way down to the Great Hall where they saw Severus Snape hassling Lily as she attempted to eat her toast. James went to rush forwards to her aid but Sirius grabbed him. "Shhh listen, before you go running and knock him out or something," said Sirius. He shot him a furious look. All they could hear was Snape and Lily arguing.

"Please listen to me Lily! LILY EVANS look at me now!" bellowed Snape. She wheeled round and started to gradually grow red, he hair changed to red and a storm cloud appeared behind her head. "HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME AROUND! I told you I want nothing more to do with you, now leave me ALONE!" she screamed. Everyone in the Hall was watching curiously by now. She went to turn around but Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her round. That was it James and the Mauderes had had enough! They charged down the aisle to her aid. " Is it true you're seeing Potter Lily, please say it isn't?" he shouted at her nearly spitting in her face.

"Get your hands of me, you're hurting me!" she said attempting to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Where is precious Potter now, why isn't he hear now, eeh?" He spat at her.

"He's here! Get your hands off her." James roared as he came to halt on the marble floor. Snape let go of Lily and spun round to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all of whom had their wands held at his chest. "I don't want to make a scene _Snivillus _but if I have to I will. Oh and it seems you're out numbered." Said James with a slight mischievous grin on his face. He turned to Lily who was practically on the verge of tears. "You go near her ever again I might not be so lenient," he directed at Snape.

"Why would I go and touch a tart like her," he said angrily.

"Don't call her that," James yelled. Snape ignored her. "You've got all of them twisted round your little finger you tart!" shouted Snape as he turned to face Lily.

She looked livid her tears had vanished. She stood up and bellowed " I hate you Severus Snape and I am not a tart! I agreed to go on a date with James and nothing more. Anyway it's nothing to do with you."

He pulled out his wand and she mirrored him. "Sectum-sempra!" he shouted.

"PROTENGO" she screamed. James was about to step in but it seemed like she had it covered. "expelliarmus!" she said as she pointed her wand at Snape whose wand went flying out of his hand. "That is the last time you EVER do dark magic on me Severus Snape!" she said running out of the double doors and up the stairs through the portrait hole and into the common room where she sat in her usual chair near the fire that was always on no matter the weather. After a few minutes of silence Lupin walked through the door, "Sorry you had to see that Remus" she said feebly. "It's quite alright at least you know what he's really like. You've done the right thing." He replied in a soothing voice. "James has went to cool down in the dormitory, you should have seen him and Sirius, me and Pettigrew had to practically drag them off otherwise Sirius might have killed him!"

"Are you still up for the date then? James was scared encase you didn't want to anymore. He's worked really hard the past few days; I've never seen him like this before! He's really into you Lily."

"Why on earth would he think that? I like him too, where did he want me to go again?" she said suspiciously.

"Em the lake I think, he has something planned." He said. "Sorry but I'd better check on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, you know what he's like. Will you be alright on your own, I think Grace is coming along in a minute." He said standing up to face the door. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll tell him that you're still up for it then." He said. He smiled and walked off.

"Omg are you alright? Is it true your seeing James Potter? Why was Snape like that?" a trembling voice from around the corner.

"Yes Grace I am alright and yes I am going on a date with Potter tonight and Snape's just working his ticket as they say," lily replied turning round to face her friend.

"I don't know what to do really. I mean I really like James but Snape's not going to rest till he gets rid of everyone and joins Lord Voldermort!" she said. Grace shuddered at the name. "Sorry I know you don't like the name," she said in an apologetic tone. "Anyway I need to get cracking on my homework due for tomorrow!" she continued making her way up to the dormitory.

Later that day, she sat in the usual chair, and then a small squeaky voice echoed in the silent room. "Em Lily?" he asked.

"Yes Peter, don't tell me James has bailed on me, ooh I knew I shouldn't have trusted him for a second!" she said standing up beginning to walk away and through the portrait hole. "Oh no he hasn't done that, he wanted me to tell you he'll come and get you from the common room instead because he's not quite ready. He promises he will only be a few more minutes!" said Peter as he slinked off into the darkened staircase. "Oh thanks Peter!" she shouted but he hadn't stuck around long enough to hear. Oh well I'll just stay in here for a bit then she thought to herself.

"Are you ready me lady?" said a familiar cheeky voice. She turned round to find leaning against the door smirking. "Certainly." She said standing up and walking up to him. They walked out of the room and out of the portrait hole and down the grounds. "Sorry but I need you to put this on Lily" he said softly as he pulled out a blindfold. "Why?" she asked.

"Cause it's a surprise", he replied. They came to a halt and he tied it round her head. "You have a small head." He said. "Well cause I do compared to yours, yours is too big for your own good" she replied cheekily. He chuckled. They started their pace again, James leading Lily down to the lake. "Where are you taking me? Are we nearly there yet," she asked politely. "Ohh," she said as she tripped on a stone. "It's alright I've got you. Trust me Lily. Nothings going to get you while I'm here! Chillax,"

"There we are!" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. He took the blindfold off her and she looked around to see a little table and a blanket on the floor. There was fairy lights all surrounding the trees green leaves and they made the ripples in the water glisten.

"Wow this is amazing. I never thought in a million years you would do this. This is beautiful!" she squealed turning round and leaping on James and giving him the biggest hug he had ever received. He was pleased with himself. The broke apart and he took her hand and brought her over to the mat where they sat down crossed legged. They sat facing each other. "I take it you like it then," he said with a cocky smile beginning to slide on his face. "Yes I do!" she said. "How did you do all this then?" she asked looking at him with a huge beaming smile on her face. "Well a little hand from my fellow Mauderes but it was my idea though," he replied. She giggled. "Should have guessed," she chuckled.

They had lay there for hours under the moonlight moon taking swigs of their butterbeer. "So tell me then. 3 things you like about me," he told her.

"Well there's your laugh, and your cheeky smile," she replied. He flashed her one of his famous James Potter grins and she giggled. "And there's your romantic side." She continued. "Well I can't help being honest with you and spoiling you, but there is something you should know." He told her. She frowned then raised her eyebrow at him. "You know the butterbeers we have been drinking. Well Ravenclaw are having their party and Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail nicked them." He smirked as he said this. "How did I know," she said softly while giggling.

"You know me too well!" he chuckled.

They turned to face each other. "Look it's getting late. I should be getting back, plus it's getting chilly," she said sadly.

"Better get back then but before you go I have 2 questions. First one, Will you come with me to Hogsmeade on Thursday?" he asked her politely.

"Oh is that the next visit date _(he nodded)_ well then yes, yes I will!" she replied. "What was your 2nd question then?" she asked.

"Do you trust me Lily Evans?" he asked her.

"James Potter. Yes I do." She replied.

They started to walk up the grass and into the castle; soon they were at the staircase leading up to their dormitories. "Well goodnight James," she said to him.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams. Probably about me you know," he said.

"Whatever James!" she said softly. She leaned forward and kissed him goodnight. They then entered their separate dorms. Each with that lopsided in love type grin…


End file.
